


New Year’s Plans Are Made to be Ruined

by chilledmasonjar



Series: Deaf Peter Parker [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Deaf Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange is Good With Kids, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: just a small little new years fic with tony and stephen just trying to relax and peter being the typical screaming baby
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Deaf Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961752
Kudos: 69





	New Year’s Plans Are Made to be Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> imma just apologize for all the mistakes now, i wrote and published this from my phone. it’s based off of a drawing i did for new years (which you should go give some love to on my instagram, @/doc.starkstrange). i wasn’t planning to do this, hence why it may seem a little rushed sjdjsks anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think. happy new year!

Tony and Stephen were sitting on the couch, counting down the minutes to the new year when they heard it. Peter had woken up, alerting the whole house that he was hungry. Whole house, in this case, obviously just means his two dads. They each groaned and looked at each other, silently having the debate of who’s turn it was to go grab and calm their screaming son this time. 

They ultimately decided that it was Tony’s, even if neither of them actually knew anymore. He stood up, placing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips before walking towards the baby’s room. 

He walked inside, laughing in exhaustion and exacerbation as his son’s screams pierced his ears. Tony picked Peter up from the crib, holding him to his chest and whispering, “I know you can’t hear me, but what’s the issue, Petey?”

Tony stood in the middle of his room, dancing around a little as he tried to get him to calm down. He sang some of his favorite songs under his breath, ranging from AC/DC, to Guns and Roses, to Queen, to Led Zeppelin. Peter may be deaf, but that wouldn’t stop Tony from singing to his son. They had done this long enough that even though he couldn’t hear him, Tony knew that Peter liked to be able to feel the vibrations in his chest as he sang. 

“Come on, bambino. Let’s go hang out with Pops some,” Tony said once Peter had stopped crying, already walking back towards the living room. 

“Do you want me to heat up a bottle for him, darlin’?” Stephen said once his husband and son came into his sight. He stood and walked towards them, a gentle smile on his face as he kissed Peter’s forehead before moving to kiss Tony’s lips. 

“Please, mio stella,” he whispered against his husband’s lips. Tony took a step back, following Stephen into the kitchen as he said, “Do you want to feed him or shall I?”

“Do you mind feeding him, love? It’s the storm,” Stephen didn’t give any more explanation than that, but Tony knew exactly what he meant, chest aching for the same reason. He just simply nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face. Stephen twisted the bottle lid on with magic, holding it out to Tony and saying, “Here you go, hun. It’s all ready for him and there’s a bib on the couch.”

“I’m sorry, Steph. Do you want me to rub them once we get the little menace down?” Tony laughed a little, kissing Stephen in thanks, grabbing the bottle as he did. 

“I’m fine right now, but I may take you up on that later. I can just use a warning spell until then,” Stephen murmured against his lips. 

They walked over to the couch together, Tony taking one of the armrests with Stephen sitting next to him. Stephen gently laid a hand on Tony’s chest, warming spell radiating through his hand and Tony’s chest. He smiled in appreciation, melting at the gesture. The only noises for a few minutes were those of Peter attempting to chug his bottle. Tony smiled down at his son, laughing as he told him to slow down some, even though his words had no effect on the baby. Stephen stared at his husband, chest swelling with love as he talked to their son. Eventually, Tony looked up, eyes meeting with Stephen’s. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Stephers?” Tony had a lovesick smile on his face, glancing down at Peter occasionally to make sure he hadn’t spilled any formula. 

Stephen reached over with his free hand to Peter, gently rubbing the top of his head with a shaking hand. He leaned forward, capturing Tony’s lips in a kiss and whispered, “Just thinking about how much I love my boys.”

“Your boys love you too, mio amore,” Tony leaned his head on Stephen's shoulder, bringing Peter up to his shoulder to burp him as he did. 

The small family sat there together, content and happy to just exist in their own little world. Somewhere along the way, Peter fell asleep on Tony’s chest. They had a few more minutes before the new year, and Tony went to put Peter back down in his own room. 

He walked back out to see Stephen standing in front of their tv, countdown up and almost finished. Tony took a few strides into his open arms, nuzzling into his chest as he did. They heard as the count reached ten, starting to countdown with it as they pulled apart slightly. Tony pressed one more kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“Happy New Year, Anthony,” Stephen whispered against Tony’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist tighter as he brought him as close as he could. 

“Happy New Year, mio stella,” Tony hummed, throwing his arms over the sorcerer’s shoulders to pull him down a little bit, getting on his tiptoes to make it even easier. They heard as the countdown reached the end, everyone cheering and yelling, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was each other, safe in each other’s arms. Tony threaded his fingers through the back of Stephen’s hair, using it to pull him even closer as Levi wrapped around their shoulders. 

They pulled apart, still holding each other tight as they stared into each other’s eyes, content to stay like this for as long as they could. Tony rested his head in Stephen’s chest, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of Tony’s head. 

Despite their clear plans to stay like this, Peter had other plans. He started screaming again, both of them huffing out a laugh before they pulled apart, falling back into their usual routine of Tony grabbing him and Stephen starting a bottle, repeating the same steps they did not that long ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you found this as cute and fluffy as i did! let me know if you check out the art, i wanna hear what you think of it!


End file.
